


Танец Огненного Льва

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; R+ [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Китайцы верят, что лев — животное приносящее удачу...





	Танец Огненного Льва

Костюм был... Эээ... Прямо скажем — неудобный. Нет, обтягивающее тело ярко-алое трико, шитое по его меркам, подчеркивавшее то, что надо подчеркнуть, и мягко скрадывающее лишнее, было как родное и ничуть не уступало любимым поддоспешникам. Даже накладные когти на ногах и на руках не выглядели смешной дешевкой, не мешали, а скорее придавали необходимый колорит.  
  
Тони знал, что для северного танца льва, символизирующего приход Нового Китайского Года, цвет костюма должен имитировать шкуру животного. Но помня, как загорались глаза партнеров из Поднебесной при виде его алой с золотом брони, не стоило удивляться выбору цвета подарка, который надлежало немедленно примерить и, мать их, продемонстрировать свое счастье. Черт его дернул на первых переговорах сказать, что он любит танцевать и хотел бы выучить что-то традиционное. В тот момент этот комментарий казался вполне уместным и ни к чему не обязывающим, но десять минут назад, когда он с соответствующими поклонами принял подношение, всё стало откровенно глупым. Нет, двигать телом Тони любил, но “танец молодого льва”? Кое-кто или откровенно издевался или сильно льстил. Не то чтобы Тони ощущал себя старым, нет. Скорее — смертельно уставшим за последние несколько лет. Но инвестиции и рабочие места, чтоб их!  
  
С нижней частью костюма он разобрался достаточно быстро. Проблемы пришли с маской. Она была тяжеленная, словно вместо папье-маше мастера использовали чугун. Или пресловутое железо, желая сделать ему приятное. Черт, если бы Тони предупредили заранее, он бы что-нибудь придумал, а так... Без привычных сервоприводов шея устала за несколько минут, а диван в пяти метрах был недостижимой мечтой. Голова норовила опуститься ниже колен, так что идея встать на четвереньки и изобразить льва, так сказать, а la naturel, уже не казалась глупой, неуместной или ущемляющей достоинство. Он попробовал снять маску, но не тут-то было. Без посторонней помощи сделать это не получалось ни в какую. Так что Тони решил: пять минут погоды не сделают, он немножечко отдохнет, потом, как всегда, стиснет зубы, выйдет на бис и постарается в следующий раз держать свой болтливый рот на замке.  
  
И опустился на колени.   
  
Голову, предсказуемо, моментально утянуло вниз, лбом в пушистый бежевый ковер, задницу отклячило наверх и Тони, представив себя со стороны, нервно захихикал, заглушая все внешние звуки собственным голосом. Поэтому прижавшиеся к ягодицам руки стали для него полной неожиданностью.  
  
Он вздрогул, с трудом подавив вполне естественное желание заорать благим матом, и только мысль о том, что охрана, во главе с Хэппи и Пятницей, не позволит не то что чужому — мыши проскочить, помогла сдержать крик. А через миг он узнал ладони. Неестественно горячие для нормального человека, они в последнее время довольно часто гостили на его пятой точке, уделяя ей особое внимание.  
  
Вот и сейчас они гладили и нажимали именно так как нравилось, как любил Тони. Мысли предсказуемо метнулись к событиям прошлой ночи, когда эти самые руки поставили его на четвереньки, точно так же — задницей вверх, головой вниз — пальцы раздвинули ягодицы и чужой рот присосался к анусу, заставляя Тони забыть все, что он знал до этого о римминге. Ему казалось, что само пламя врывается внутрь, обжигая простату и заставляя орать от наслаждения, пытаясь одновременно отползти и насадиться сильнее. Прирученное пламя по имени Джонни Шторм. То, что изначально виделось как неудачная замена, но со временем стало чем-то большим. Чем-то, чем его вакандийская копия уже не станет никогда.  
  
— Помочь? — промурлыкал Джонни, недвусмысленно притираясь пахом к его заду.  
— Черт, Джонни, китайцы…  
— Подписали договор и откланялись. Надеются лицезреть твои успехи в следующем году. Я, как ты чувствуешь, ждать так долго не смогу. Никогда не любил народное творчество, но, Тони, ты самый сексуальный лев на моей памяти. Как насчет того, чтобы станцевать для меня? На удачу, а?  
  
Тони вздохнул и сдался. Конечно, после объятий Джонни костюм можно будет только выкинуть. Но у него целый год впереди, успеет что-нибудь придумать. А пока — почему бы и нет? Танец Огненного Льва — это точно про них.


End file.
